Essirina
Essirina, or 'Essie', is the Japanese goddess of beauty. She is 11,506 years old, but she looks like she's in her late teens or early twenties. She controls all things related to beauty, even inner beauty. She is considered the most beautiful goddess, besides Ai. She is a half sister to Ai, Chi, Chan, Odette, and Luriathlia. Her first appearance was in the last chapter of The Dance. Appearance Essie has silky, straight black hair that goes down to her waist, emerald green eyes (like Po's), and light skin. She is about as tall as Nicole. She is usually wearing a loose, white kimono with a black sash, and sometimes has a purple bow in her hair. Personality Essie is very mysterious, like her half-sister Ai, and very kind and gentle. She cares very much about love and her family, and will put them before anything else. She can be very impatient sometimes, acting like a child, but most of the time she is calm and gentle. Family Essie has a very large family of gods and goddesses. Laisynth, goddess of knowledge and wisdom, first married Thoth, god of war, and had Chan (god of darkness) and Luriathlia (goddess of death). Laisynth then left Thoth because of his cruelness towards her and his dark heart, and had a child with Harpinio (god of music). Their child was Essirina, goddess of beauty. Laisynth then met David, god of the sky, and the two were married and had three children. The two oldest children were twins, named Ai (goddess of love) and Chi (god of blood), and the youngest child was Odette (goddess of song and voice). She is the third eldest child of Laisynth's family and the first pure child. Backstory Laisynth was afraid to have a child with Harpinio, because she was afraid that the child would turn out evil, like Chan and Luriathlia did. But miraculously, Essirina was born a pure goddess, so Laisynth named her Junsuina, which means 'pure' in Japanese. Junsuina had a very good childhood. She was given a lot of care and attention by her mother and father, and was taught by her mother about inner beauty. This caused Junsuina to believe that a person who had a good personality and a kind heart was beautiful, no matter how they looked on the outside. When Junsuina was eighteen, she went to the Temple of Gods and recieved her goddess name, Essirina. Essirina grew up to be a very kindhearted and beautiful goddess, keeping her position as goddess of beauty. One day, she was told by the goddess of the future, Shorai, that she would someday marry a mortal by the name of Andrew Gussia, who would become the god of intelligence one day. From that day on, Essirina began watching over Andrew and making sure that Andrew made right choices and didn't hurt any girls. Essie apologized to Kelsi about Andrew, and gave Kelsi the task of looking out for Andrew and making sure that he didn't hurt anyone else like he hurt her. Essie is currently residing in The Afterlife with her family, waiting for Andrew to grow up and realize his destiny as a god. Powers and Weapons As a goddess, Essie has a large amount of power that all gods and goddesses have. But she also has the power to make a person beautiful, and helps the goddess of humanity create people and their inner and outer beauties.